


Knock First

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Zarkon, Beta!Kolivan, M/M, Pre Canon, Rough Sex, Supply closet sex, Wall Sex, kissinf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Kolivan and Zarkon get caught.
Relationships: Blaytz/Galra Servant (Voltron), Blaytz/Lumin (Voltron), Zarkon/Kolivan (Voltron)
Kudos: 21





	Knock First

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like being silly with this one. Plus it’s been a while since I wrote these two.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy and I do headcanon Blaytz and Lumin as Kolivan’s parents.
> 
> Has not been beta read

It was no secret that Kolivan was good at hiding.

Ever since he was a cub and learned how to walk he knew where the best hiding spots would be when he didn't wish to be bothered or wanted to get out of trouble quick. The skill stuck to him even into his now adult years and as much as he loved his parents he honestly didn't want either of them to catch him with his lover.

It was hard enough that his lover what his father's friend, Emperor Zarkon.

"Stars Kolivan.."

Hearing that breathless rumble against the shell of his ear sends chills down the young half galra's neck. He could feel Zarkon gripping his white hair firmly as his legs shake softly around the powerful hips. His undergarments hung off his ankle as the skirt of his armor was hiked up.

Kolivan bites his bottom lip and purrs as his slit clenches around the Emperor's length, "Yes?"

The reaction of having his cock squeezed was instant. Zarkon growls possessively as he puts his hands under Kolivan's ass and lifts him up a little higher.

"Ah..!" He gasps as Zarkon practically drops him back down on his cock.

Zarkon smirks as he repeats the motion, thrusting up to meet his hips and leaning in to nibble and suck at his neck.

Kolivan's toes curl as he arches and shivers, "Fuck..fuck fuck...!"

"Do you see what you do to me, you little tease?" Zarkon hisses softly, "Every time you come here acting like an innocent prince, I almost have to laugh...aaaah...I wonder...Nngh!...how everyone would react...knowing the truth...!"

A gasp leaves Kolivan when a thumb rubs his clit harshly, his cock twitching while he whimpers, "O-oh sweet gods..." he gasps sharply when his spot is hit the same moment his cock fives a small spurt of pre cum, "Fuck! Yes yes yes right there!"

He moans when he's kissed deeply again, shivering needily.

"...can't help but worry about him Blaytz. He keeps sneaking off whenever he visits here and it's like he disappears until he either wants to be found or it's time to leave."

Kolivan gasps and stiffens when he hears is Abba's voice, eyes wide and then covering his mouth when his spot os hit again.

"You're worrying too much, Minny. Kolivan is an adult now, trying to find his place in the world. Besides you know how much he loves to learn new things," Blaytz can be heard chuckling, "Remember when we were his age? Pining after each other in empty hallways and broom closets?"

Zarkon bites Kolivan's shoulder to muffle a noise of pleasure, his hips continuing to their unforgiving pace.

Lumin sighs outiside the door, "I know...but he's our son and I can't help my worry. It just seems like yesterday since he was coming to us for help and advice."

"...Dammit Minny, you're gonna make me cry."

Kolivan's eyes roll back when Zarkon fucks him deeper and harder "Ooohhhhmmmm..." Zarkon puts his hands over Kolivan's on his mouth to keep his moans from getting too loud.

Both of them are on edge. If they got caught by Kolivan's parents, neither would be prepared for their reactions whatever they maybe. They both agreed to keep the relationship secret from them until they were ready and even then they had to be careful around people they knew.

"You know Minny..." the closet door creaks open a crack, causing a sliver of light to land on Zarkon's body both of them freezing, "There's a supply closet right here...and since Koli and Zarkon aren't around,..."

_No...no no no no...gods no..._

"Hm...so tempting..." Lumin laughs softly.

The door opens a bit wider, making Kolivan squeeze his eyes shut in preparation.

"...Nah. Come now we can go enjoy a nice warm guest bed."

After a tense moment, Blaytz closes the door, "Good point. Let's go lover boy~"

Kolivan's ears twitch a moment and listens to their footsteps fade away before he sighs in relief. Oh that had been too close for comfort...He can only imagine their reactions to seeing them like this. As Zarkon removes his hand and kisses him deeply, he pushes those thoughts back.

...

Lumin smiles as he leans on his mate for a kiss, then blinks when Blaytz stops suddenly.

"Ah wait let me go back and get us some towels ok? After all things might get messy~" Blaytz's antennae wiggles before kissing his mate's temple and then heading back to the closet they passed.

"Hmm, I'll be waiting~"

He laughs when Blaytz blows him a kiss before walking back to the door and opens it up. Lumin took the moment to look in a hallway mirror and make sure everything was in order. He hums a moment and checks his teeth and eyes. As he moves to check his ears—

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Lumin looks up and then he runs to see why his husband was yelling to begin with, "Where is it!? Where od the emergency? Do I need ro call—?"

His next words are choked back. What he sees is his son, up against the wall with his legs around Zarkon's waist. There was slick and cum dribbling from the stuffed slit as Kolivan stares at them with wide eyes like an animal caught in light.

"...Does no one knock anymore?"


End file.
